Au nom des liens de l'amitié
by Eyael
Summary: Diverses histoires courtes sur France et Ecosse sur différents thèmes et époques. Comme c'est ma première fic sur cette série soyez indulgents please.
1. Chapter 1

**Au nom des liens et de l'amitié **

_Disclaimer 1 : _Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété d'Hidekazu Himaruya

_Disclaimer 2 : _Cette fic( qui est ma première sur cet animé) est essentiellement centrée sur l'amitié Franco Ecossaise. Ne vous attendez donc pas à y trouver des couples. Par contre, on y verra la famille du Royaume uni à travers les chapitres.

_**Commencement **_

Le petit enfant d'à peine trois ans enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour pouvoir aider sa mère Gaule. De quel droit osait il venir jusqu'ici ce Rome ? Comment pouvait il s'imaginait qu'il les plierait à sa loi latine ? Si il était devenu une nation, si jeune qu'elle soit ce n'était absolument pas pour subir le joug des envahisseurs. Peu importe le temps il finirait par devenir LIBRE et Rome repartirait d'où il viendrait.

Devant cette promesse, sa mère avait éclaté de rire et lui avait fait remarquer en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qu'il était un vrai celtique et son digne fils. Mais qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'oppression de ce tyran. Que dans d'autres lieux comme la Basse Bretagne et ses environs d'autres continuaient aussi le combat.

La Basse Bretagne… Ce n'était pas cet endroit plus au Sud où se trouvait la Brocéliande et l'Ile magique d'Avalon habitée par une terrifiante magicienne du nom de Morgane ? Où résidaient d'autres créatures comme les korrigans ?

Tant pis pour l'heure tardive, la curiosité était la plus forte. De toutes façons, il ne faisait rien de mal seulement découvrir autre chose. Il n'y aurait donc aucune raison d'en faire tout un fromage n'est ce pas ?

Essoufflé par le long trajet, sa première sensation en arrivant fût la déception. Ce lieu qui devait être si merveilleux ressemblait au sien bien que moins désertique que les Highlands. Pas loin de lui, une cabane de bois et de chaume dont tous les habitants devaient sans doute dormir étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière. Et pourtant, ses yeux ne le trompaient pas : la silhouette se découpant du mur était celle d'un enfant ! Comment était ce possible ?

De plus en plus étrange, mieux valait avancer. Mais dans son excitation, il avait oublié de le faire en silence et une branche craqua.

En une minute, plus rien et il sentit une main plauée contre sa bouche.

-Qui es tu ? Un espion de Rome sans aucun doute ou un fils de Germania… En tout cas tu n'as pas à traîner ici et c'est moi qui vais te faire déguerpir. Devant ces menaces, il sourit intérieurement : plutôt audacieux son agresseur.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, murmura il en assenant de toutes ses forces à son geôlier un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Le clair de lune éclaira son adversaire un court instant : des cheveux blonds et des immenses yeux bleu dans lesquels brûlaient une lueur de défi et de curiosité en cet instant.

-Rome ? Pff c'est mon ennemi, répondit il. Il a fait intrusion chez nous et ma mère a toutes les peines du monde à lui faire face.

-Vraiment ? Comme la mienne, alors. Elle s'appelle Gaule et c'est la plus courageuse des mères que je connaisse. Une minute c'était aussi sa mère alors comment se faisait il qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler ? Sans doute parce qu'il s'était plus souvent intéressé à son père moitié Gael moitié Picte.

Si il avait pu s'attendre à cette surprise ! Et en plus le petit blond semblait avoir son âge. De plus en plus sympa !

-Comme moi alors. Je suis Calédonie, précisa il en lui tendant une main. Oubliée la méfiance et la haine. Si ils avaient la même mère il n'aurait rien à craindre de lui. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait le plus innocemment possible.

Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à une heure pareille. D'après la position de la lune, il devait en effet être près de minuit.

-Pas grand chose de spécial, j'admirais les étoiles. Il y en a tellement et quand je me concentre, j'arrive à y voir des formes : comme cette grande croix précisa il en pointant son doigt vers un ensemble bien précis d'étoiles qu'on nommerait plus tard Orion.

En plus c'est utile de les observer : si tu les connais tu ne perds jamais ton chemin.

-Peut être, marmonna le roux en détournant les yeux. Il était outré que quelqu'un d'autre en sache plus long dans un domaine. Mais lui au moins il doit être incapable de voir le petit peuple ou les elfes, songea il en se permettant un sourire.

Quand un Brownie fit son apparition devant lui de mauvaise humeur apparemment. Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il y avait un problème. Et à présent, il savait lequel ! Sa mère avait du s'apercevoir de son absence !

Bon sang si il ne repartait pas le plus vite, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie du savon qu'il prendrait ! Mais il ne regrettait rien.

-Ne pars pas déjà, supplia Francis en lui adressant un regard de chiot battu.

-Je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais. Je te le promets et je n'ai jamais trahi mes promesses. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu devais plus t'inquiéter de ton sort vu l'heure qu'il est ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Musique<strong>_

Il avait encore du mal à y croire : son ami était enfin revenu le voir. Ca faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Depuis l'invasion de Rome puis les différents événements, il avait l'impression que ses véritables origines tombaient dans un gouffre sans fin. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même.

C'est pour cette raison que voir Calédonie le ravissait au plus haut point. Et leurs similitudes les rapprochaient davantage. Mais pour le moment, Francis était intrigué par un objet insolite posé sur le sol.

Une espèce de sac recouvert d'un tissu auquel était raccordé des tuyaux de tailles différentes. Plutôt amusant mais à quoi donc pouvait servir ce… truc ?

Il savait que prendre quelque chose sans demander la permission était synonyme de mauvaise éducation. Mais ici il s'agissait probablement de quelque chose de dangereux ! Et il ferait quoi si ça lui explosait à la figure ?

Allez, la prendre ne ferait de mal à personne… Avec prudence il leva un à un les tubes se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Sans doute pour lancer des fléchettes comme une sarbacane. Donc c'était bien une arme ! Mais si c'était bel et bien le cas, à quoi servait la poche visiblement pleine d'air ? Mystère…

« Dire qu'il a été assez ingénieux pour inventer une arme si sophistiquée et qu'il ne m'en a pas encore parlé. Quel faux frère tiens ! » Qu'il revienne et ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il osait lui faire un coup pareil ? Plus question de lui adresser la parole pour le faire mariner.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques avec mon bagpipe ?

Ho mince il n'avait pas cru qu'il serait de retour aussi vite. Et vu le regard noir qu'il lui lançait, il avait intérêt à être intelligent. En d'autres termes, dire la vérité.

-C'est plutôt à toi de me donner des explications tu ne crois pas ? S'excuser tout de suite, et puis quoi encore ? Ca fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vus et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de venir avec ce… Cette arme ! Ajouta Francis en éloignant le plus loin possible de lui l'instrument.

Je ne t'ai jamais fait ça moi ! Alors qu'est ce qui te prend d'agir comme ça maintenant ? Et je te préviens, tu… Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en servir contre moi ! De toutes façons, je trouverais une parade, acheva il en pâlissant. Si avec ça il ne lui avait pas fait suffisamment peur.

Tout d'abord courroucé, le roux observa sans un mot la scène. Et passa de l'amusement au fou rire ou plutôt à l'hilarité. C'était trop drôle autant la moue de Francis que ses explications. Jamais il ne pourrait autant s'amuser et être au bout de ses surprises avec lui décidément.

-Et ça t'amuse en plus se récria le petit blond en gonflant ses joues de colère. Plus jamais il ne lui proposerait de venir le voir si c'était pour se moquer de lui !

Puis le fou rire cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé.

-Ce n'est pas une arme. Dis moi pourquoi je voudrais te déclarer la guerre ou quelque chose dans ce goût là…

-Alors à quoi il sert ton dagfipe ?

-Bagpipe, rectifia la future Ecosse. C'est pour faire de la musique. Et maintenant, plus j'y pense plus je me dis qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour communiquer car ça s'entend de loin.

-Ah alors c'est comme la viole ou la harpe ? Et on l'utilise à des dates particulières ? Comme pour célébrer les solstices ou honorer Morrigan ?

-Pas vraiment non. J'en ai joué tous les jours pour apprendre à m'en servir convenablement et si je suis venu avec aujourd'hui, c'était pour t'en faire la surprise.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas en jouer ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Le plus idiot n'était pas toujours celui qu'on croyait. Mieux valait rattraper ses bourdes au plus vite. Mieux valait ne pas froisser sa susceptibilité et dieu sait qu'il pouvait être soupe au lait et désagréable…

Joue vite quelque chose !

-Je ne vois pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je me serve d'une arme contre toi si ma mémoire est bonne.

-C'est boon ! je sais que j'ai été stupide, soupira le gamin de sept ans. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'écouter ce que tu as composé. En plus ça attirera sans doute les fées les korrigans et les brownies.

Devant ce dernier argument, il ploya. Et le morceau qu'il arrivait à présent à jouer correctement n'était pas si facile.

Portant à ses lèvres le tuyau d'insufflation, et ses mains sur le chalumeau, il souffla et joua. Plus rien n'existait, le temps avait suspendu son vol les êtres vivants s'étaient endormis et n'auraient que le souvenir de sa mélodie. Tout ce qui allait et venait c'était les notes.

Après un moment qui lui parût une éternité, il reposa sa cornemuse. Des applaudissements résonnaient dans la clairière.

-Dis donc tu sais vraiment bien en jouer ! C'était merveilleux, mais tu es forcé de jouer aussi fort ?

En plus tu as fait fuir tout le monde.

Il fallait avouer qu'il avait raison : plus la moindre créature magique dans les environs. La musique du bagpipe n'était pas au goût de toutes les créatures de toute évidence.

-Je peux essayer ? Dis oui s'il te plait !

Toujours aussi jaloux de ses talents mais lui aussi à une autre époque il avait été comme lui.

-C'est bon vas y tente ta chance. Mais je ne crois pas que tu y arriveras, il faut beaucoup de souffle et de patience pour parvenir à un résultat. Tout en parlant, il lui prodigua des conseils indispensables : se tenir de bout, réguler son souffle, comment poser ses doigts sur le chalumeau.

Pour l'instant, tout ce que faisait Francis semblait correct. Avec un peu de patience il saurait jouer rapidement et l'accompagner dans des morceaux. Ses frangins seraient plus que surpris lors des fêtes entre celtiques.

Mais au moment de jouer, là ce fût catastrophique : les notes oscillaient entre graves et hautes, sortant n'importe comment. La poche d'air qui semblait se vider…. Et les tympans en prenaient aussi pour leur grade ! Francis semblait plus être un danger public avec une cornemuse dans les mains qu'autre chose.

-Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Je crois que tu vas devoir t'entraîner pendant un bon bout de temps avant de m'arriver à la cheville. Puis il partit d'un grand fou rire, dire qu'il avait obtenu un résultat apocalyptique.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de te moquer ? C'est pas drôle ! Pas drôle du tout ! En plus tout à l'heure tu ne valais pas mieux que moi vu le tintamarre que tu faisais. N'empèche… Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la musique de ton instrument pourrait faire peur à tes ennemis tu ne crois pas ?

Ah ouuaais. C'est qu'il avait eu une bonne idée pour une fois. Si son bagpipe effarait le petit peuple, il devait en être surement de même pour ses adversaires.

-T'en fais pas ! Je suis peut être nul mais si tu m'expliques comment faire un instrument comme le tien, je m'en ferrais un aussi. Et J'en jouerais pour toi.

-Ca marche !

Et c'est ainsi que la grande cornemuse devînt l'instrument national de l'armée écossaise et qu'elle se propagea dans toute la France. Par la suite on connaîtra surtout son plus proche cousin : le Biniou Breton.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Au nom des liens de l'amitié Chapitre 2 **

**Une fratrie attachante**

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'admets mon erreur sur les liens de parenté entre les deux nations. Il apparaît comme étant plus logique que tous deux soient cousins. _

C'était la première fois qu'il quittait sa terre natale, la première fois qu'il était si loin de chez lui, livré à l'inconnu, accompagné seulement par sa mère.  
>La première fois également qu'il ferait la connaissance de sa tante : la mère de Calédonie, la future nation écossaise.<br>Francis ne s'était jamais douté que son cousin n'était pas enfant unique. Un point commun de plus entre eux qui les rapprochait d'une certaine manière.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux n'avait rien de très engageant : des landes presque désertes entrecoupées de petits murets de pierre, un ciel gris acier bas et menaçant.

Par endroits, on apercevait des collines, des montagnes un peu plus loin. Mais toujours cette absence de végétation, ce manque d'arbres de fleurs. Il n' y avait que du bleu et du vert, du bleu et du vert à perte de vue… Une alliance étroite, une alchimie entre la terre et l'eau.  
>Seul, assis sur un rocher et pris par la mélancolie, la petite nation enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Comment diable pourrait il passer d'aussi bons moments comme le lui avaient répété sa mère et sa tante ? Il n'y avait pratiquement rien de distrayant ici il voulait rentrer chez lui ne plus voir ce lieu aride et supporter ce silence.<p>

Il était tellement pris par cet accès de tristesse qu'il ne sentit pas une petite main lui tirer la manche. La seconde fois, Francis tourna son regard vers ce qui se passait tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, honnêtement était ce trop demander que d'avoir la paix ? Personne ne pouvait donc piger ce qu'il ressentait ?

-Pourquoi tu es si triste, hein dis ? Faut pas pleurer comme ça !

Cette fois Francis daigna accorder une pleine attention au fauteur de troubles : un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans et le regardait avec des yeux emplis de compassion.

Des yeux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : un regard vert émeraude pénétrant qui vous donnait la sensation d'être un livre ouvert. Deux émeraudes véhiculant de manière déconcertantes les émotions les amplifiant au centuple.  
>-Je ne pleure pas, marmonna le petit blond en tentant de détacher sa main de celle de l'enfant qui lui faisait face.<p>

Mais il devait tout de même avouer qu'il était craquant avec ses cheveux châtain clair légèrement bouclés, ses vêtements un peu trop grands pour lui et son air candide.

-Si tu pleurais, riposta le plus jeune sur un ton d'évidence. Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu t'ennuyais ?

Si petit et tellement avenant…

-Non ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, le rassura Francis avec un petit sourire en coin. Le premier depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.  
>A cet instant précis sans crier gare, il se sentit tomber en arrière sans crier gare. Et pour cause : tellement soulagé par le changement d'humeur du plus grand, la petite nation galloise lui avait sauté dans les bras.<br>_Après tout c'était son cousin, et il faisait partie de la famille. Tout comme ses grands frères donc il devait bien s'en occuper et se montrer gentil avec lui. Qui plus est Scott lui avait brossé un portrait de lui si engageant qu'il avait hâte de faire sa connaissance. _

-Alors, c'est toi mon cousin ? Demanda il sur un ton d'excitation. C'est la première fois que tu viens ? Tu aimes cet endroit ?

Ca y est, le moulin à paroles s'était mis en marche sans prévenir… Mais c'était compréhensible : il ne devait pas voir beaucoup d'enfants en dehors de ses frères et donc le blesser.

Il était si jeune… Il avait besoin d'attention, qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'il lui apprenne des trucs : comme monter aux arbres ou dessiner sur le sol par exemple.

_C'est décidé, il resterait aux côtés de son plus jeune cousin autant qu'il le faudrait. Et comment ne pas passer du bon temps avec un gamin aussi adorable ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé en venant ici que chaque membre de la famille ait un caractère différent. Et pour dire vrai, le côté tendre du petit Galles l'apaisait. Il avait l'impression d'être un modèle pour lui, mais était ce réellement le cas ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, assis en tailleur, Francis lui montrait les nuages dans le ciel (qui avait enfin pris un aspect plus engageant) en lui expliquant pourquoi celui qu'il voyait ressemblait à un poisson.  
>-Et celui qui est à côté, on dirait un château tellement il est gros et là, il y a une tour…<p>

-Si ce n'est pas attendrissant, fit une voix narquoise qui capta leur attention .

-Scott ! Tu es enfin là ! Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, bien trop longtemps. Mais pourquoi le regardait il avec autant de mépris ?

-La prochaine fois, je ne vous dérangerais plus, fulmina le petit roux. Au contraire, tu pourras passer tout le temps que tu veux avec lui. Puisque j'ai un « siiii merveilleeeux petit frère » !

Qui n'est pas « aussi turbulent que certains et dont je devrais m'inspirer », acheva il avec énervement. _Non mais c'était pas vrai, ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour le trouver adorable ce gosse ou quoi ?! Qu'avait il vraiment de plus que lui, quelqu'un pouvait le lui dire ? A part ce côté candide et rêveur calme. Et à présent, même SON cousin préféré était sous son charme. Si avec ça il n' y avait pas de quoi être sur les nerfs…_

-Ne sois pas stupide, tu m'as manqué !

-J'en suis pas si sûr ! Tout en parlant, il rattacha soigneusement ses cheveux roux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. _C'est ça il lui avait manqué, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !_

Tu peux me dire ce que t'as à te marrer bêtement dis ?

Car Francis était à présent en train de rire à gorge déployée, particulièrement amusé par la petite scène. _Si il avait su que son cousin était jaloux, et pas qu'un peu visiblement ! Qu'est ce que ça donnerait quand sa tante ferait la connaissance de son plus petit neveu… Encore une chance qu'il y en ait d'autres qui ne soient pas comme ça. _

-Hé, continue à te payer ma tête et je te jure bien que je te laisse te débrouiller SEUL pendant tout le temps du séjour, crétin !

-Hooo ca va hein, calme toi ! C'est la première fois que je vois ton frère, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu avec lui non ? Ca ne veut pas dire que je serais tout le temps collé à lui. Tu m' avais dit que tu connaissais des lochs.

-Aye, les plus poissonneux ! On a pratiquement qu'à tendre la main pour attraper un poisson…. Ou on pourra partir accompagner mon frère à la chasse. Il y a toujours des grouses dans le coin, quand on sait tirer à l'arc, c'est un jeu d'enfant de les avoir !

Tout en parlant, son ton s'adoucissait et devenait cordial. _C'était évident que ce n'était pas son cadet qui montrerait à Francis les milles et une merveilles que recelaient l'Ecosse, ha ça non !_

Tard le soir, les quatre enfants avaient continué à chuchoter blottis sous leurs couvertures malgré les rappels à l'ordre. C'était le premier soir et rencontrer des membres de sa famille, se découvrir peu à peu des points communs donnait de bonnes raisons pour prolonger les discussions.

Francis aimait bien l'aîné de la fratrie, calme chaleureux, il connaissait le plus de choses en matière de créatures magiques et de sortilèges… Semblait avoir appris bien des choses en matière de combat ou de chasse. Il le dépassait largement dans bon nombre de domaines et bien qu'il soit encore un peu distant avec lui, il avait l'impression de faire partie de la fratrie et qu'il l'aiderait ou le protégerait en cas de danger.

Puis sans crier gare, Francis se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit s'endormant aussitôt alors que Galles couché à côté de lui était déjà au pays des songes agrippé à son bras gauche suçant son pouce.  
>-Quelle marmotte, remarqua Scott avant d'attraper son oreiller et de regarder un bref moment les étoiles.<br>Irlande fit un signe rassurant à une fée : tout allait parfaitement bien, il n'y avait rien à craindre. A présent il était vraiment temps de dormir, le lendemain serait une journée chargée.

-Non, non et non ! tu dois bien plier ton coude Francis si tu veux que ça marche !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais protesta le petit blond en tendant davantage la corde. Qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui dire que se servir d'un arc était simple comme tout qu'il lui dise son point de vue ?

Ca allait faire trois jours qu'il était avec ses cousins et ce matin, Scott avait décidé de lui apprendre à se servir d'un arc en lui assurant qu'il adorerait ça.

-J'en ai marre ! En plus la corde me fait MAL ! Ca suffit j'arrête !

_Scott réprima un sourire en voyant son cousin poser dans un geste d'agacement son arc. Il était vraiment pas patient quand il s'agissait d'apprendre quelque chose. Et il y retrouverait de l'intérêt à tirer…. Il fallait seulement utiliser la bonne tactique. _

Il reprit son arc, sortit de son carquois une flèche bien équilibrée et se mit en position de tir. Il y avait un nœud sur l'arbre à vingt mètres de là. Ajustant avec soin sa flèche et prenant le temps de bien viser tout en gardant son bras bien droit, il lâcha la corde. Aussitôt, le projectile se planta dans la cible visée.

-Mais pourquoi toi tu y arrives et moi pas ? C'est pas juste ! pesta le petit blond en tapant du pied.

_Il en avait marre ! Comment il pouvait arriver à tirer si facilement et à ne pas se faire mal au bras, à atteindre ses cibles ? Alors qu'il avait beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté dont il était capable, il n'y arrivait presque pas. C'en était vraiment rageant… Il voulait leur montrer de quoi il était capable ! _

-Bon, on va essayer ensemble, ok ?

Sentant les mains corriger sa tenue de l'arc et l'aider à bien placer sa fléche, Francis se sentit un peu plus confiant dans cette nouvelle tentative.

-Surtout tu fixes bien ce que tu veux atteindre et tu tends plus ou moins ton arc en fonction de la distance d'accord ? Donc ici tu le tends moyennement. Prêt ? Vas y !

La flèche se planta après quelques mètres dans le sol bon c'était pas encore ça mais il y avait quand même du progrès.

Oui sauf que là… Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à viser avant que ça devienne dangereux : les flèches qu'il envoyait partaient dans tous les sens.

_Bon… Dans ces cas là, il valait mieux se mettre dans un endroit où il n'y aurait aucun risque. Comme l'endroit où il y avait l'arbre mort par exemple. _  
>La flèche alla se fiche en direction de l'arbre mais ne pénétra pas le tronc. Au contraire elle semblait avoir traversé du vide. Qui n'en était pas vraiment un, songea Scott en voyant l'essaim d'abeilles furieux sortir du tronc. Plus qu'une seule chose à faire : FILER, ET VITE !<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard à bout de souffle, il regarda son cousin et… Explosa de rire.

-J'y crois pas non sérieusement j'y aurais jamais cru ! Que tu sois un tel danger public avec un arc dans les mains… Allez avoue, tu faisais ça exprès pour m'amuser ?

Francis se contenta de secouer négativement la tête avec un air piteux qui prouvait sa sincérité.  
><em>Bon sang… Qu'on lui rappelle de ne JAMAIS toucher à un arc à moins qu'on veuille déclencher des catastrophes ! Jamais rencontré un tel danger public auparavant… <em>  
>Il regarda à nouveau Francis et repartit dans son fou rire alors que ce dernier le fusillait du regard. <em>Mais puisque ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il faisait de son mieux !<em>


End file.
